Destiny Hurts
by Grace Cromwhell
Summary: With a little persuasion from destiny, things will go for a roller-coaster ride. How will everyone survive?
1. A Day In The Life Of

_**A Day In The Life Of…**_

_It started out, just like any other day. Everything seemed normal…as normal as could be. Nobody knew exactly what would happen in the up coming weeks…except maybe one person. But that will be known at a later time. Our story truly begins in the home of a very special teenager._

_A large lump lay covered in a bundle of blankets and sheets. An alarm clock buzzed loudly on the night stand, but was quickly quieted by a large fist. Now the piece of machinery lay shattered in pieces. A soft knock resonated from the other side of the closed door. "Come on dear. You wouldn't want to be late" a beautiful, motherly voice rang. With a groan and a loud yawn, the mountain of blankets and sheets began to topple, revealing long messy hair. A clawed hand reached upwards, towards a triangular appendage covered in fur. With two swift scratches, the itchy appendage twitched._

_With another great yawn, a large muscular body stood from the bed and walked across the cold wooden floor. Running a hand through matted long hair and pushing it away, a face was revealed. Amber oculars stared intensely into the closet mirror. Disheveled silver hair everywhere. Bags under his eyes. He just couldn't believe he'd had another sleepless night._

_A loud knock sounded from the other side of the closed door. This was not his mother, nor would it be his brother. Which left two possibilities. One; it was his father…who seemed to be quite in the mood for a father-son heart to heart yelling match or two; someone had let the wolves escape the zoo the previous night and he was currently under attack by a ferocious nimrod. "Come in." His voice was uncaring. Whichever his predicament happened to be…he'd face it head on._

_The door softly squeaked open, only to be flung shut again a few minutes later. Turning around in one smooth movement, he came face to face with someone he hadn't anticipated. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you I was going to meet you the-" "I thought I would surprise you by dropping in. Besides…it's been ages since I've seen the inside of your room. We usually hang out downstairs or somewhere else." _

_The silver haired man was not in the least bit amused. It wasn't even that the intruder was there. It was that he hadn't been fully awake and yet he already had company. Giving the broken piece of machine that once told him the time, he gave a heavy sigh. "You broke another one. That makes….seventeen, right?" "Get out of my room!" By now the silver haired man had lost all acknowledgment of the term hospitality. "But-" "Out!" With two long strides, the individual left. Finally he had some peace. Now he'd be able to get ready for the day. And the next time he saw his dad, he'd have to remind him that they still had an on going battle._

_After what seemed like minutes, which turned out to be seconds, the silver haired man galloped down the stairs. The smell of burn bacon and syrup drenched pancakes wafted through the air. This was the sweet part about waking up in the morning. His mother was an excellent cook, and knew just how he liked his food prepared. _

_Entering the large kitchen, he could see three backs facing him while his mother continued her ritualistic activities at the stove. The three that sat turned away from him looked extremely out of place. The first had to have been his father. A tall, broad shouldered man with long gray-silver hair that reached down his back. The unmistakable deep purple strips adorning his cheeks. The second, his brother. Half-brother by rights, but his brother none the less. He was the spitting image of their father, though, where his father had one purple stripe on each cheek, his brother had two crimson stripes, of course one on each cheek. And the third man. There wasn't much he could say to describe the man. Short black hair tied back at the nap of his neck, no markings, nothing. There was nothing else. That's why the three looked so odd. The black haired man was sitting in his seat, eating his food. And he would definitely pay. _

_Walking up to the counter, the silver haired man gently pecked his mother on the cheek. "Good morning everyone." For someone who hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, he sure was cheery. The two silver haired men that were sitting at the island stared at the younger version of themselves. The black haired man…unfortunately was not paying attention, to in to his food to notice the extra presence. Looking to his mother, the golden eyed teen could only notice that she'd finished cooking and was now cleaning up. "Mother, what are you doing?" The raven haired woman smiled warmly at her youngest son. "Why, I'm cleaning Inuyasha. I've cooked, now I'm going to clean up the mess I made."_

_Inuyasha could only laugh at his mothers words. She didn't make messes when she cooked. In fact, she didn't make any mess any time she did anything. Taking his plate he of burnt bacon and pancakes over to the island, he smiled mischievously. Both his older brother and father knew that something was about to happen…but to whom._

_Clearing his voice quite randomly, he waited to see if the black haired man looked up. But with no such luck. He cleared his voice twice more and there was still no reaction from the feasting man. Walking around the island, Inuyasha placed himself nicely behind the man that refused to acknowledge him. And without a single warning, the wooden stool was pulled from under him. The fall wasn't far, but it was still painful. Inuyasha then walked back around the island, stool in hand. Setting it down, he took his mothers own plate of food from the counter and placed it across from his fathers. He then began to persuade her to sit and eat her meal, while it was still at least steaming a little._

"_Come on mom. You and I both know there is no need for cleaning…at least not yet. Why don't you sit across from dad and enjoy the delicious breakfast you made." His mother could only smile at him. She'd never been treated like this for any reason except mother's day…which currently wasn't today. "What do you want Inuyasha?" His father's voice was stern. His brother glanced between the two, wondering when the fight would start. _

"_Why does everything I do mean I want something from you guys? Mom's been working really hard and she deserved to sit down." His calm happy face was now red and marred by slight anger. "I didn't see either of you two doing anything like that for her." "Inuyasha, Inutashio! That's enough. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold." "Okay mom." "Yes Izayoi." No one ever argued with Izayoi…not even Sesshomaru._

_The rest of breakfast was eaten in peace. The dark haired man had some how become unconscious, but no one seemed to pay him any attention. After he helped his mother clean up, Inuyasha raced to his private study. All the men in the Takahashi house had their own studies. His father used his for work and he and Sesshomaru used theirs for school. Grabbing his backpack, Inuyasha headed to the door, only just remembered the unconscious man still at the island counter._

_Lifting the man up to his feet, he seemed to come too. "Next time, offer my mom your seat before I get down the stairs and you'll save yourself the agony…alright Miroku?" Walking beside his long time friend, Miroku could only nod his head in confirmation. "You know Inuyasha…you didn't have to pull the chair out from under me. You could have asked for it." The comment only earned Miroku a hearty laugh and a slight punch to the arm._

_It only took them twenty minutes to go from Inuyasha's front door to the front doors of the high school. They hadn't seen anyone special on the way in, but Miroku was immediately away from Inuyasha the minute his eyes caught the sight of three beautiful girls walking in the opposite direction. The silver haired teen could only laugh. Miroku was such a player….that actually didn't any. His pickup lines were lame and so were the excuses he used for his hand managing to grope them as they spoke. _

_A resonating slap was heard throughout that portion of the school. Everyone stopped to look. Students, teachers, visiting parents. Jogging up to Inuyasha, Miroku looked love struck. "Who was it this time? Yuri? Eri?" "Sango." Inuyasha seemed awe struck. Never before had Miroku attempted a grope at Sango. She'd made it very clear at the beginning of freshman year that she never wanted to be touched my Miroku. And up until now…he'd held true. "What is wrong with you man? You know she doesn't like you…or your wandering hand." Miroku was seriously disturbed. "I couldn't help myself. After denying myself the pleasure for so long…I just saw her and something snapped inside of me." Inuyasha laughed. "It was probably a rib."_

_It was then that the bell rang, signaling that everyone should be in their classrooms. Inuyasha skid to a stop at the door to his class. He was late, even though he'd been at the school on time. As he walked in, everyone turned their attention to him. The girls giving him goo goo eyes and the guys sending him death glares. Even the teacher was glaring at him. "Take your seat young man. I'm sure I don't need to remind you that you have a presentation today."_

_Inuyasha froze in place. He'd completely forgotten about the presentation he was suppose to make today…in front of the entire class. "Uh…well. See, I don't have my report here. Actually…I had it all ready to go and then my dog ate it. The vet said it was just a phase." He looked at the teacher, who now had an evil smile on her face. "Detention." "Wha-" "Your lame excuse and lack of understanding has now caused you to have a month's worth of detention. Care to make it a little more?" Inuyasha shook his head and immediately went to his seat. With his head on his desk, Inuyasha prayed that the class would end soon. _

_With forty-five minutes to spare in class, the fire alarm began to ring. What was with all these ringing objects today? Everyone filed out of the class. They made their way down the hall at a calm pace…despite the face that it was not a drill. Inuyasha could smell the smoke, and he would have gone to see what was wrong, had his teacher not been right behind him making sure he left._

_Once they were all outside, everyone stared at the smoke coming from an upstairs window. If anyone actually saw, it was the home economics class. Someone was probably baking a cake and forgot it was in the oven. But none the less, the fire department showed and put out the small kitchen fire. And Inuyasha had no problem with this. It meant that the school was in habitable for at least a day. Watching everyone in silence, he snuck away from his teacher and headed back into the school for his stuff. The main floor was clear of all smoke, which made him very happy. His class was on the main floor. Getting there, he grabbed his stuff and then headed for a door that no one would have used. _

_Putting on his jean jacket, Inuyasha raced away from the school. Miroku would probably find him later on and complain that his best friend hadn't taken him along for the afternoon. But he'd eventually get over it. Walking down the street, Inuyasha sighed. He could go home…but there was nothing to do there except homework and chores…and he didn't feel like doing either. _

_He stopped at the corner and decided to just go home anyway. If it came down to it, he could always get in a fight with his dad. Or he could do his chores…whichever came first._

_Walking through the front door, he was greeted by his parents. They were lounging on the couch watching a movie. He couldn't believe that neither of them were upset with him for missing the rest of the day. "Don't worry dear, Sesshomaru called and said that the school was closed for the rest of the day." "He also mentioned something about a fire in the home economics class." Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the way his dad spoke about it. Good old dad._

_He headed up to his room and laid down on his bed. There was nothing for him to do. Except maybe nap. A good idea actually. He still didn't know why he hadn't been able to sleep in the past couple of days, but it was starting to take its told on him. _

_Curling up under the blankets, he quickly fell asleep. His dreams were off today. Fires in the home economics room, fires in the kitchen, fires everywhere._


	2. The Girl Next Door

**The Girl Next Door**

Inuyasha hadn't woken up until the next morning, when he heard the sound of a truck opening. He hadn't heard his mother, father or brother call him for dinner, and he hadn't heard his phone ring twelve times. He had managed to finally have a good nights sleep.

He was grateful that the day before was a Friday. It meant that he had the day off and didn't have to go to some stupid teachers detention…until Monday. Getting up from his bed, he could only guess that it was roughly between ten in the morning and noon. No one would be moving earlier than that right? Picking up his cell phone, he called up Miroku.

"Yes?" There was a slight pause as Inuyasha debated how he was going to break out the news. "Come over now. There someone moving in next door." "You mean in the house that Teddy used to live in?" All he could do was sigh. "The very same."

Theodore Parks had been friends with the two since they were in diapers. It just so happened that Teddy's dad had gotten a job somewhere in Miami and had moved the entire family there that summer. And now there were new people moving in.

As he stared out his window he could see Miroku racing down the street. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw his best friend trip up the curb. Inuyasha left his room and galloped down the stairs. Opening the front door, Inuyasha headed down the porch steps to meet up with his friend at the sidewalk. There were big burly men taking furniture into the house, but there was no one that seemed like they were the ones that were actually moving in. Didn't someone want to make sure that there wasn't anything missing? And then his ears twitched, picking up on a set of giggles. Turning his attention to his house, he gave Miroku a look of confusion. "Shall we check it out?" Miroku's question seemed to have struck a nerve with Inuyasha. "No…we're going to sit out here and wonder what the fuck is going on in there until something finally hits us on the head with an answer."

Storming through the front door, he could hear the giggles coming from the kitchen. Moving down the hallway, the laughing got louder. What could have been so funny, and who could it have been laughing? Walking around the corner, he peeked through the doorway. Sitting at the island counter were two beautiful girls. One was clearly older, but only by a year or two. They both had dark hair, the eldest with midnight black hair and the youngest with raven black hair. His eyes lingered on the taller of the two. She was gorgeous.

It was the younger one to notice him. She gave him a shy smile and then Izayoi looked over her shoulder. "Ah, honey. I see you've come down finally. I'd like to introduce Miss. Kikyou Higurashi, and her younger sister Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha could only nod. His breathing had almost become laboured, but still calm. He was entranced by Kikyou's beauty. And her sister wasn't all that bad either. "Uh, aren't you two going to make sure that all your stuff gets put into the house…I mean…you wouldn't want to lose anything right?" The whole time, he kept his eyes on Kikyou. It was almost like Kagome didn't exist.

"You're right, we should be heading back." Kikyou stood and gave Inuyasha a dainty smile. "Come along Kagome." And the two girls left the kitchen.

Izayoi stared after the two girls, not really enjoying the aura the older girl emitted. Kagome, on the other hand had the purest aura Izayoi had seen in many years. But she'd seen the way her son looked at Kikyou. She wished he hadn't, but there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was wait and hope that the mistake her son had just made would correct itself in due time.

As the two girls made their way back to their new house, they were halted by none other than Miroku. "Would either of you lovely women like to accompany me to dinner and then my place?" Kikyou looked at Kagome, and vice versa. With a sound that bounced off the surrounding houses, both girls walked passed and into their house. Inuyasha scurried out of his house to see what had happened and came face to face with his best friend. The hormonal male stood in shock with two bright red hand prints throbbing on both his cheeks. "Ouch! Double time."

When the girls got home, they looked at each other. Though you would never guess by the way they acted in public, they really did care about each other. Well…at least one of them did. The younger of the two was always kind to her sister. Hell, she praised her older sibling. But Kikyou was quite the opposite. If she'd had a choice, she wouldn't be stuck with her half sister. But it was their mother's dying wish that the younger girl remain with her near twin and that the older girl be nice to her sibling.

Kikyou often scoffed at herself. Sure she'd promised her mother that she'd be nice to Kagome, but that didn't mean she was actually going to. The best Kikyou could come up with was tolerating the girl. "Did you see that guy?" Kikyou looked at Kagome with a near disgusted grimace. "What am I talking about…of course you saw him. You were practically drooling over him." Opening the fridge door, the older of the two reached in and grabbed a bottle of water. Kagome's cheeks turned a soft pink. "Push him out of your tiny little mind, he's mine. I saw the way he looked at me. He practically ignored you anyways." "But Kikyou, you're older than him. You'll be graduating two years before him." "Can it you mutt." Kagome's bottom lip began to quiver at the words. Tears built in her eyes. She hated when her sister called her that. It's wasn't her fault she had a different father. It wasn't her fault their mother died.

With several finally words, Kikyou went to her room, leaving Kagome to cry by herself in the kitchen. When the grandfather clock in the hallway chimed six, Kikyou came out of her room and sauntered into the kitchen. She looked at the table that was already set and the steaming pot on the stove. Looking around, she couldn't find Kagome. Kagome rounded the corner and bumped into Kikyou. "Excuse me." Kikyou moved out of the way, staring at Kagome. "What's wrong?" Her tone wasn't one of sincere worry, but more along the lines of rude curiosity. Stirring the contents of the pot, Kagome ignored Kikyou's question. "We're having stew tonight. I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow after school." Kikyou shrugged her shoulders and sat at the table. She had to wait five minutes before Kagome brought the pot over to the table, placing it in the middle. Being the oldest, Kikyou thought she was the best and deserved to go first. Kagome didn't bother to argue with her. Right now she wanted as little to do with Kikyou as possible.

Dinner was eaten in silence, both women avoiding eye contact. When they were finished, Kikyou returned to her bedroom, leaving Kagome to do the dishes. As she cleaned the pot out, Kagome couldn't help but wish the opportunity to leave was available. But this was the only home she had. She had no friends yet, no other family. It was hard for her. She was treated like a personal slave to Kikyou, but she wasn't. She was her sister. Half sister. Kikyou would never let her forget it. She wasn't a Saito like Kikyou. She was a Higurashi and she knew nothing would change that.


End file.
